I Found My Everything
by Lilysdementor
Summary: HPDM SLASH. Draco has something to tell Harry. Harry is clueless. A fluffy oneshot. Enjoy.


Title: I Found My Everything  
Author: Jane Delight  
Spoilers: None that I can think of. It's pretty much AU.  
Genre: Romance

Rating: T(13+)

Pairing: HP/DM

Warnings: slash

Disclaimer: The characters and anything else you might recognize does not belong to me. I think you'll find that's J.K Rowling you're thinking of - certainly not the slash obsessed redhead who's typing this. If I'd written the Harry Potter books... well... insert evil laugh

Summary: HPDM slash. Draco has something to tell Harry. Harry is absolutely clueless. A fluffy one-shot. Review!

I Found My Everything 

Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance. How could he have ever thought that subtlety would work on a Gryffindor, of all people? He looked at the other man in the room and his heart skipped a beat. He was so beautiful, it was unbelievable. He allowed a small smile to form on his face and noted that the Gryffindor still hadn't comprehended what Draco had been trying to tell him for the last hour. The touches, subtle flirting and meaningful looks were all lost on the gorgeous green-eyed boy. With a sigh, Draco decided it was time for a more direct approach.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry was confused. Draco had been behaving rather oddly the whole evening. He kept… touching him. Not that Harry was complaining, but it was just so… not Draco. The cool Slytherin often had trouble completely dropping his mask, even in front of 'The-Man-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', so Harry was surprised that the handsome blond was letting himself go this much. Normally Draco avoided physical contact, and the one time Hermione had tried to hug him on his birthday, he'd had his wand pressed against her forehead before she could say 'Happy Birthday'. So what was wrong with Draco? Maybe someone had given him a potion, or cursed him… Harry vowed to find out before the night was over.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco walked over to where Harry was sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames with intense concentration, as if trying to work out a difficult puzzle. He hadn't even noticed that Draco had sat himself next to him, until the Slytherin gently touched his shoulder.

Harry jerked at the touch and turned to look at Draco, his surprised expression morphing into a frown.

"Draco…" he started, wondering how he could best formulate his concerns, "…I… Are you alright?"

Draco stopped himself from smirking; it seemed the Gryffindor wasn't as completely oblivious as he had feared.

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"It's just… you've been acting a bit… odd, this evening."

"That, Harry my dear, is because I've been trying to tell you something, whilst trying to be subtle. Then again, I really should've remembered that you're one of those ignorant Gryffindors, and subtlety has never really worked on your lot."

Deciding to ignore the insult and the 'my dear', Harry remained serious. "So what did you want to tell me?"

Draco stared into the flames, pulling out pieces of string from the rug below him. Realizing he was ruining one of the more expensive items in his apartment, Draco stopped, only to start plucking at his black jumper.

Harry observed this behaviour, growing more concerned by the minute. Draco had never, in all the time he had known him, fidgeted in such a way. It was most worrying. "Draco…?" he prompted lightly.

"I… I…" Draco sighed, coming to the decision that he wouldn't have done well at all in Gryffindor. Bravery and bluntness were definitely Harry's department. He turned around, to face Harry fully.

Harry was startled by the proximity of their faces, or, to be more precise, their lips. He breathed in Draco's sweet aroma, the wish to close his eyes and lean forward to kiss those delightful lips nearly overwhelming him. Instead, he looked into Draco's grey eyes, and was startled by the intensity of emotion shown in them. His breath hitched momentarily and before he knew it, he was leaning forward to capture the lips which had been haunting his dreams.

Draco, in turn, felt that words would only destroy the moment, and as he gazed into Harry's beautiful emerald eyes, he realized that Harry wanted this as much as he did. Closing his eyes, losing himself in the moment, his actions driven by his emotions, Draco leaned forward to capture the lips which had been haunting his dreams.

Bliss. That was the only way to describe the moment their lips met. Their bodies were on fire, Draco's hand found its way to Harry's messy hair; its intention to mess it up even more. Meanwhile, the kiss was gaining more heat, their tongues engaged in a fierce duel, hands wandering over the body of their partner. Somehow they had managed to end up lying on the floor, Harry on his back, with Draco laying half next to and half on top of him. Draco's hands started to undo Harry's shirt, marvelling at the feel of the warm skin exposed. Upon realizing that it would be impossible to get his jumper of without breaking the kiss, Draco nearly groaned in frustration. Thinking he should really do what he had set out to do that evening, Draco broke the kiss.

Harry whimpered at the loss of contact. He felt Draco move to lie next to him, and so Harry turned onto his side, to study the magnificent man. He looked into Draco's eyes, and felt something stir in his heart. Unbeknownst to Harry, Draco felt the same feeling. They both lost themselves in the other's eyes, and remained like that for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Harry", Draco whispered, the urge to finally tell Harry what he'd been longing to tell him all along forcing him to speak the next words…

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Soft lips pressed against his, over and over again, waking him up. "Morning, love." Draco's soft voice whispered into his ear. Harry smiled, he was content, in the arms of the man he loved. He snuggled closer to Draco, breathing in his aroma, and sighed softly. He heard his love chuckle, before kissing him again. Harry managed to open an eye, and regarded the handsome man next to him. Draco's hair was no longer perfectly styled, like it had been two days ago, when Draco had spoken the words which had changed his life - for the better.

Draco regarded Harry, a small smile on his face, and knew by the slightly dazed expression on his face exactly what he was thinking about. The night he'd spoken those words they'd ended up in bed together, showing each other their love, and they hadn't left it for the better part of the next day. Today, however, they'd have to leave, if only to tell their friends the good news. As if Harry knew that Draco was thinking about leaving the warmth of the bed, he pulled him closer and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips, before gazing into stunning grey eyes and saying, "I love you."

Harry's smile grew wider as he heard the reply "And I love you." from Draco. Just a few more minutes basking in the warmth of Draco's body couldn't do any harm, could it? Surely not… It seemed that Draco had the same thought, as he whispered "Just a bit longer", into Harry's ear, before starting to place soft, sweet kisses all over his face. Once again, Harry sighed, being perfectly content, as those delectable lips covered his once more. All thoughts of leaving vanished from his mind as the kiss turned heated once more, just like the night two days ago, when Draco finally plucked up the courage to say those fateful words, which changed everything.

_Harry... I... I think I love you._


End file.
